


Watcher

by Portia MacBeth (twistedchick)



Series: Sonnets From the Jedi [5]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedchick/pseuds/Portia%20MacBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are beyond mere circuitry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher

I am conversant with six million   
forms of communication; binary codes  
are my second language; protocol and  
etiquette for more than sixty planets  
are in my circuits. I cannot mend nets  
for Atlantean fisherbots, but (sand  
aside) I can turn instructions into odes,  
manage interworld speeches with skill. On  
thirty planets I have worked, large and small,  
since the Maker created me -- but now  
I am at a loss. She goes nowhere; she  
weeps alone. I can do nothing. I see  
her face when the Maker comes, with a show  
of courage circuits cannot know at all.


End file.
